


Mr. Eames' Penguin

by GreenArchitect



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames receives a little penguin as a gift for a forgery well done. Arthur is less than happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Eames' Penguin

"What the hell is that, Eames?" Arthur stared at the forger in disbelief as he cuddled the black and white bird.

“Well, dear Arthur, it’s a penguin. His name is Archibald or Archie to his friends. Say hello Archie!” The small bird squeaked in response and the forger beamed with pride.

"I know it’s a penguin! Why is it here?! We’re on a job for fucksakes!"

“Arthur, do lower your voice. It’s upsetting Archie.” Arthur nearly had a fit as the forger gave him a stern look before he turned back to the decidedly unperturbed penguin. “Don’t mind old Arthur here, Archie. He’s a right old stick in the mud at the best of times but you’ll learn to love him after a while.” Archie squawked loudly at this as if he didn’t quite believe it. “I promise you will! I did after all.” The forger grinned and Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. He would have reached for his totem but this was too bizarre for him to hope that this was simply a dream. It would have been too easy.

“It can’t stay here Eames.”

“Archie is not an it and he is definitely staying here. I’m his mum now.” As if on cue the small bird nuzzled into Eames and made a sound of contentment. 

“The job is nearly over anyway. My part atleast. Not like I’m asking you to help-“

“Ofcourse you’re not asking because you already know the answer is no!” Arthur’s voice was terse but low even though he felt his blood pressure rising. 

“You can’t keep him. He’s a wild animal who needs to be with other penguins. Not a ridiculous-“

“Hush, Darling. Archie’s sleeping.” With a grin and a wink the forger stood and strode off to some other part of the warehouse. Arthur just gaped at the forger's back.

*********

"You have to admit, Archie’s pretty adorable, Arthur.” Ariadne was patting the bird’s head lightly as it tottered around her desk. It had been three days and Eames truly seemed to be set on keeping Archie and, to Arthur’s dismay, noone else seemed nearly as worried as they should have been. He knew he wouldn’t find much of an ally in Yusuf as the chemist tended to wash his hands of anything to do with Eames’ antics in hopes that it would just go away. And Dom had been walking on eggshells ever since the Inception job so he was no help either. He had hoped he could appeal to Ariadne at the very least. He was sorely disappointed when he found that not only had she not been all that upset by the appearance of a penguin in the warehouse, she seemed to have bonded with the bird as well. 

“All I have to admit is that you all have lost your minds to go along with this.” He waved a hand dismissively at the bird who was squeaking at him and flailing his useless wings.

“I think he wants you to like him, Arthur. Give him a chance! I’m sure Eames is looking for a good home for Archie. But in the meantime we get to have a little penguin as part of our team!” Ariadne chuckled and before Arthur could protest she picked up Archie and deposited him into Arthur’s lap. Arthur nearly had a fit but he didn’t want to hurt the poor thing so he went still and let the bird toddle his way around his lap before peering up at him with a high pitched cooing sound. “Aw, he likes you, Arthur.”Arthur gave her a withering look but before he could say anything he was cut off. “Great! you can watch him while I go out to get lunch. Be back in a few. Have fun you!” And then she was gone.

“I’m not babysitting a penguin.” Arthur sighed even as he carried the penguin to his own desk to complete some research. Archie, for his part, seemed content with the arrangement and settled into the point man’s lap with only a small chirp. It was rather cute the wait the small bird drifted off to sleep like it was his right. It kind of reminded him of Eames who also had no problem taking up Arthur’s space whenever he wanted. Itwas just as charming. Not that Arthur was ever going to admit that to anyone.

********

When Eames made his way into the warehouse he couldn’t believe his eyes when he glanced at Arthur’s desk. He expected to see the point man tirelessly working away at some terribly important and boring research or chewing out a contact of his. He expected the man to be working as he always did. Not sitting at his desk with Archie squealing loudly as the point man tickled him. And did his eyes deceive him or was Arthur giggling?! Eames did not hesitate to reach for his totem, going as far as staring at it for several moments before looking back toward the point man’s desk. Nothing had changed. Arthur, uptight and perpetually sour Arthur was all dimples and smiles while Archie cooed delightedly at him. Bloody hell, the apocalypse must be at hand. And for the first time he felt strangely taken with the point man.


End file.
